The Battles that Ensued
by Expellion
Summary: A novelisation of the battle between Sora and Organisation XIII in KH2. Discontinued


Firstly.. **_Major kh2 spoilers_**

So do not say you were not warned.

This is the second battle between Demyx and Sora, but novelized.

Why? Because I was bored.

T e mullet haired boy with wickedly blue eyes would point one arm at the offending brat that wielded the keyblade "Silence, traitor" savoring the words as he mouthed them. He would then lift that hand to the heavens and, with his slim fingers parted, demyx would suddenly pull a guitar-like instrument from the rain of water that poured above him, like a semi-circle and twirl the weapon thrice before strumming a hypnotic melody, the last remains of the water falling to the ground to soak between the paved stone floor design. He accompanied it with a fine cry of "Dance water dance" as the sitar was jerked closer artistically, his elegant fingers playing their way flawlessly up and down the neck of the sitar, his eyes burning passionately.  
Within an instant, water balled out from between the cracks in the paved floor, in time with the enchanting rhythm, forming into translucent copied of the music-playing charmer himself.

As the beings stalked closer to Sora he realized in a split second that, if he did not dispose of the clones quick enough, he would be overwhelmed. He slid smoothly into action, dismissing the mullet-haired boy and swiping at the formers watery counterparts, with goofy and Donald following him, as always, and sticking close to his side. No sooner had Sora pierced the outer surface of the water-being he had aimed for, it had transformed into an equally watery note, suspended in mid air. Sora gave a thoughtful grin and lunged at the note. As he touched it he found that he could grip it like the skin of any living being and, with a smirk of success, he would grip the tail of it tightly, and swing it around him twice, before launching himself into the air, and plunging towards multiple other demyx-clones, disposing of multiple targets before the thing in his hand returned to its original state, splashing through his fingers, harmlessly to the ground as water. He childishly relished the memory for an instant, before twisting back towards the battle, and noticing Donald disposing of the last summoned-being with an outburst of Comet Rain. He glanced over to goofy who nodded at him and spun on the spot to launch it at Demyx like a Frisbee. A dangerous Frisbee no doubt, being a circle of metal.

This caught Demyx unawares, and he managed to block it in time, though consequently the attack scored a deep mark in the body of his sitar. In the few-seconds that he had, he stroked the sitar in an apologetic way that nobodies are so good at pretending to have, before yelping in pain as Sora flexed his mind, zapping Demyx with a bolt of lightning. His face would grow into a scowl and then he would shout something indistinguishable, feeling slightly irritable, lifted into the air by an amazingly tall pillar of water. The threesome gaped up at the figure, which smiled, before suddenly streaking forwards them, on a wave of water. "C- Can't breath" was the first sentence that ran through sora's mind, yet suddenly he was free of the liquid, yet steel-like grip, gasping air, he was then ready for the next onslaught, dropping and rolling our of range. The mulletboy seemed to have calmed down now, though his eyes burned almost uncharacteristically fire-like, and as he was lowered to the ground and landed on his feet, he started to pluck at a fast tune, water raising in two walls, one in front of Sora and one behind, Donald and goofy had been stunned by the last blast, and were collapsed in a heap, waiting for the world to stop 'spinning' as some might say. Sora suddenly freaked "How the fuck am I supposed to get out of this!" he cursed quietly, and attempted to clear the tall wall of water in front of him with a careful leap, but was merely buffeted back. "No escape spiky" the blonde grinned, and dispersed the water. Sora frowned. "What the..." the area surrounding him had turned dark... so dark... all he could see was the spotlight zero'd on him. W" Huh?" he gasped, caught off guard, as Demyx, who had been back to back with him, somehow, twisted round, smacking him across the face with the base of the blue sitar. 'Stars' dazzled sora's vision as another two blows smacked painfully into his side. "Uh!" a groan punctuating each hit. He lay on the floor a moment, then wondered why Demyx had not finished him off, lifting his head to find that Goofy had recovered from his previous dizzy state, and had jumped before him to confront the sitarist. He seethed, how had that little git gotten past his defenses! And with that, Sora almost leapt to his feet, and charged the mulletboy with a cry of rage, his clothes glowing magically, his gaze obscured by a red hue, but wait! Demyx turned to see the glowing Sora charging at him, and he readied himself to leap aside when suddenly he noticed that Goofy became a ball of bright light! Getting smaller and merging with the magic emanating from Sora.

Sora smashed his keyblade into the boy's stomach relentlessly, only letting up when he had crumpled to the floor in a ball. "SORA!" an only slightly understandable quack he recognized as Donald, also aided in calming him, the hazy mist of anger lifting. "What the-!" he realized that he held not one keyblade- but two! "How in... Whoa!" his clothes which had just been fiery red with flame designs, glowed and returned to normal, one of the keyblades disappearing and Goofy reappearing a short distance away, equally as bemused and none the worse for wear. "Whoa..." Sora grinned "That's amazing" a desperate voice snatched his attention and he glanced up to notice the sitarist had struggled to his feet, his black coat emanating some ort of black waves of energy "No!.. It can't end... like this" a pearly tear ran down Demyx's cheek, before he faded away into darkness, before he could hit the ground.

Sora high-fived with Goofy happily... happy? He was ecstatic! "Oh yeah!" he thrust one fist in the air jubilantly "We did it!"


End file.
